pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IAMAHIPO ocolor
Welcome to Pikipedia, your contributions are greatly appreciated!--Me_just_in I'm a little confused with all your Pikmin merchandise articles. To keep it easier to overview, I'd say we only keep one article, namely Pikmin Merchandise. I think your the only user here that has something Pikmin related aside from the games, so we won't be able to get that much information. I, or maybe someone else, will change this in a few days, but I wanted to if you had something completely differen't in mind.--Prezintenden(babble) 14:44, 12 November 2007 (UTC) I took myself the freedom to play around a bit with your sig to make it more interesting. You might dislike the colour; but I thought you might want something different.--Prezintenden(babble) "You shriveling little fuck"? Man, I need to get back to an english speaking country and fresh up some swearing combos... And why didn't you list me? If you've followed the recent changes, you'll see that I do a tidbit more to help the site. Anyway, I banned our dear IP adress. I don't think it's that effective, since he can configure the adress himself with a little work on the cache (I think). Interesting that you responded to his comments, but that probably was a good idea here. I remember the name fernando and a messed up main page... Hope he stops now. Right, you could start working on adding the notes of the treasures. If you start doing things like that, and continue to come here every 1-3 days, we could discuss getting you to a sysop.--Prezintenden(babble) :You asked how to revert to an earlier edit. You can either: :*Click diff in recent changes/history to see the edit you want to revert, then click '(undo)' at the top right. :*Do the same, but, if you have sufficient rights (I know these can be given to normal users, but I'm not sure how), click 'rollback' at the top right to revert all edits by the last editor. :*Go to page history, click on the date of the previous edit you want to revert to, then click 'edit' and save. Sorry I forgot you Preziden XD. Your name just not as... easy to remeber as others. Would you say I'm one of the most frequent users? IAMAHIPO ocolor 23:18, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Yes. Last Onion and Pikiwizard are that aswell, but it's far more relevant what someone writes. Being there is half the thing, contributing is the other. Don't get this wrong, I'm not implying your not doing anything. Right, if your tired of typing my name (I wanted to pick a shorter one, but being able to mix the idiodic words "prez" and "superintendent" just grew on me), then type Prez or PZ, it's fairly simple to guess who is meant.--Prezintenden(babble) Aha! You now have rollback rights! They should be under (undo) as rollback.-- Ok, what is your character gonna look like? I can make some sprites for you like I did for GreenPickle. For your sprites, do you want the flower to be replaced by a mushroom cap or do you want a mushroom shapped head? Also, if you want the second one, do you want a flower, leaf, or bud? A mushroom head, with a white bud. Surprise me with the resy :D IAMAHIPO_ocolor 19:37, 28 February 2008 (UTC) I'll get them done soon, not going as fast as I wanted to though. You're gonna get more than sprites! I'm making two editions to my comic, 2D and 3D! :D IAMAHIPO_ocolor 20:19, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Mechandise images Um... I don't think it's necessary to have that many. 5 or fewer would suffice... Which ones would be best? This is a compendium of knowledge, yes? Its good to have all the ecards. We can also find out how big creatures are from the cards. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 15:01, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't have much; well, actually almost no time to read things or comment until Monday, so this may be a improper question but, what's with the bikes an other... Stuff?-- ::...Wow. The cards have heights. We could add them to the infoboxes...yay, officialness. 11:13, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Redoing undone edits Do you honestly think that if I undo an edit you make, that I'm just going to sit back and watch you redo it without providing any sort of explanation? Edit summaries and talk pages are there for a reason. If you feel that an edit you made should not have been undone, don't act like a stubborn little kid and add it again every time it gets undone thereafter; leave a post on the talk page, or better yet, in the case of your candypop edit, get someone else to confirm whether or not what you said is true. What does it take to get you to read talk pages? You seem to consciously avoid them. See Talk:The Forest Navel. Your image Please see the talk here. We're wondering if you still want it - if you want it to use here, say so; otherwise, back it up on your computer if you want it elsewhere so we can delete it. 11:13, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, ocolor It's me, Brittonbubba! Please do me a favor and tell Crystal Lucario that I said that he/she is cute User: Brittonbubba :Help! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ...0_o...o_0...0_0...o_o...What the frick? *yaks over a rail* that was unplesant, and i didnt like throwing up ether. Who the *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPpPP* are you? :I come to agree with you... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Back from a vacation... Who the hell is britton? IAMAHIPO_ocolor 03:47, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :We thought you knew him!111!!!! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Rule34 What the hell were you thinking? This is supposed to be an all-ages site. Rule34 is always good for a laugh, but it is absolutely not acceptable here. Go back to 4chan is you really want to share it. What? Why did you tell me to stop posting on my talk page, and I'm not self-involved, just trying to make it a better site. My signature is fancy, not Flashy and annoying!!! (Ha-Ha, now you have to look at it!) [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 14:59, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Errr... yeah you do realize it is 14 lines long... '''I'm' ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Using a second signature template like Green and I do would fix that. Hipo's signature is pretty long itself. :::I reameber when mine was considered "long"... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::It still is, it's just that none so far have managed to match with this monster of coding.-- :::::Indeed I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ---- Hey, I'd like to use your bud favicon for the German Pikmin Wiki if you don't mind.-- I wouldnt mind at all Prez. 18:51, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hey ocolor, do you like pikmin 3? Well its not out yet. But you can make fanon pages about it Here. I hope you go to that wiki! The one and only, Peanut64. Hey... Hey, I'm in a hospital right now, I don't know when I'll be back, but I've been there since the 12 of december if you have been wondering where I've gone. I'mm just on leave today. how did you pull that off-- Snowy bulborb :Good to see you haven't left intentionally. *inserts generic get well soon comment* Im back :D hopefully ill have the health to post here. If not, i'm probably sick, I would not leave this wiki intentionally :D 18:51, 7 July 2009 (UTC) your about me section on your user page I had created from my own mind, not from any external stimuli or teachings This mental state has given me a completely unbiased view of the world I dispute both of those, an unbiased view of the world is impossible for any human to obtain. and believe that children today are too undisciplined Your 14, you are child lack of emotions and I like to write with fountain pens That's contradictorary, liking something is a form of emotion. You sound very, very, very, very egotistical to me. However you like the movie Beetle Juice so your OK in my books. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 13:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Wrong, liking is not a form of emotion. Wanting, and enjoying, however, is. I lack these. I have a mental illness. Keyword, illness. The very condition that permits me an unbiased view of the world makes me miserable and left feeling soulless. You do not know me at all, and therfore I believe it is very arrogant of you to pass judgment on me. Tl;Dr go jump in a lake :...No, he didn't judge you; the closest he got was saying you sound egotistical. Everything else was just pointing out things he believes to be contradictions. And yes, you can't like something without emotion; though you've changed that. And don't insult people, please. :As to the admin request, if you're actually being serious, a response like that doesn't help. You've never been a regular user for a long time. Although, actually considering, now that Prez is less active and activity here is increasing, we could do with another admin, really, most of what an admin is needed to do can be done by anyone. There's only the deletion and bans that come up fairly frequently. ::aww Greenpickle, don't defend this guy :/ I was just trying to tell him that he can't really say how I am if he doesn't even know me outside of Pikipedia. And he was judging me, he didn't say "imho" or anything like that. He said, like it was fact, that I am egotistical, a hypocrite, that I am a liar, ect. he also inferred some things if he didn't outright say them >.< Greenpickle hates me >.< 08:26, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::Now, isn't that a judgement? That I hate you? ::::I am not judging you or your qualities/character, I am just judging how you react to me. By reading my userpage and judging me by that, not by judging me by my interactions with yourself, is judging. Saying that in one particular instance you were mean to me, when you spoke to me, and not about yourself, is not judging. Also, do you hate me Greenpickle? 07:02, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::::...No, I don't hate you and have no reason to. And meh, you're still skirting around my question. Anyway, how was I mean? If you read what I said, you'll see that the closest I got was 'don't insult people, please'. To 'defend' someone else isn't being mean to you. Do you happen to own Animal Crossing City Folk with WiiConnect24, seeing that you got the screenshot for the Dolphin htat is currently being distributed? If not, do you know anyone on the Pikipedia that does?-- 07:24, 25 July 2009 (UTC) sorry mate, I don't have the game, I might get it sometime though... I just got that photo from a news site. 20:41, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks.-- 22:13, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Have you read the book House of the Scorpion? If you haven't, I reommend you read it.-- :Oh, I read that... liked that book... Oh, and I may be getting Animal Crossing soon, and have wifi, Game ::In he beginning it was boring, but it turned to be acually quite good.-- :::And a little, odd... Hey, Have we both had tim e to settle down now? Let's just forget this, k? Or are you just gonna throw strange insults, with extremely harsh language? Is this all true? This being the first time I read you page, if found this section: I am 14, and am a one of a kind individual, with a keen intellect, much wisdom, and eclectic tastes. I was born wired different than anybody on this earth, and I mean anybody. Not wired special, or rarley, but completely different than anyone else on this planet. I have an I.Q. of over 160. I had created from my own mind, not from any external stimuli or teachings, exponents and fractals before the age of five, typography before the age of eleven, radically advanced theories on sociology, religion, philosophy, politics, eugenics, and the like, before the age of twelve. Mind you, I wasn't feed this information, I created it. I also have a crippling neuro/psycho/physiological illness that presents as the negative symptoms of psychosis (that being lack of will, lack of emotions, apathy, ect.) that debilitates me to the point where I don't go to school, and am often in between hospitals and residential settings. This mental state has given me a completely unbiased view of the world, something no human has previously had. I am pro-abortion, pro-eugenics, and pro-LGBT. I belong to the religion Unitarian Universilism, and am consciously agnostic. I am a liberal socialistic egaltarist, and have very adult tastes. I enjoy older music, films, and books, and believe that children today are too undisciplined and girls today dress too provocatively. I have the maturity of an adult. I may seem narcissistic or egotistical, but part of my illness that prevents emotions allows me to be completely frank. Very interesting... Really over 160? No will, no emotion? Sorry if, I'm being... weird... I am just a curious little person, lost in this giant world... I am currently seeing neurologists. I have painful jerks, and other symtoms. I have some damage to my fronal lobe, which basically see the world without emotions or a soul. It also limits my motivation. Eg, I can't bathe for weeks, or eat or use a lavatory for days. It is painful and debilitating, and I am in legal trouble b/c the doctors can't find the icauseP/i for the degeneration, and hence I can't provide courts the exact reason for my illness, and more importantly, the reason I don't go to school, or get out of bed. However, some days I feel better for no reason, and when I take certain pain meds I have a weird reaction and I have less pain and all my emotions and motivation, and hopefully I will be getting them (they are opiates) soon for pain and they will help with the neuro symptoms as well. However, my "lack of soul" allows me to evaluate situations completley logically and without sentiment or bias. Also, I have been tested by psychologists and my IQ is 160. FML. 01:11, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Were you born with all this. If so, I am sorry for you and you have my sympathy.-- ::"Were you born with all this. If so, I am sorry for you and you have my sympathy." Wait, if I wasn't born with it you wouldn't have my sympathy O.o? And, I was born with it (it is genetic) but it didn't really manifest until I was about 9. Though this has allowed me to feel what emotions are, so I can fake them pretty well. So I am in a pretty awful place now, most days I don't have the energy to even get on here, let alone succeed in life or meet girls, ect. 01:22, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol Game, phail? Hmm... interesting... and I can't meet girls either XP :::::I'm sorry...-- ::::::For what? Hippo, dude your life sucks more then crys ( from what he tells us at kirby wiki, he says he is emo) i feel bad for you'R to the' P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! :So what if I am emo? Emo= hates life?R to the P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! :Close enough... :::Damn genetics. Anyway, I have genetics for having a 95% chance of developing cancer or getting a heartattack. T_T -- ::::I have genetics for Greasy Hair and Diabetes, the second a possibility- then I hafta get tested ever couple years... poor game ,too'R to the' P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! :Meh, that's life.-- all i got bad in genicetes, is being fat and kindy stones'R to the' P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! :Kidney stones? My dada had those, he says that hey hurt like hell!-- Err guys, please make your posts longer than one line, and talk IM style in the chatroom, not on my userpage. 02:00, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry HIPO You realise the first line you copied into your monobook.js from mine is something entirely different, right? That adds two things: an enhanced diff view, accessed by clicking the delta button on diffs; and little popup previews when you hover on links. Also, the stuff at recent changes won't work until you put what I said in your monobook.css (I thought you used monaco, though?). Testing sig mkay 13:55, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, it seems that the "color" isn't linking to my talk, yet when I go to my sig page, it does... Halp? 14:01, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Fixed Is the movie still going on this Saturday on Livestream?-- Yes sir. Looking into what to play... 07:11, November 6, 2009 (UTC) edit: it looks like this is interesting. Have heard good things about it, anyways, I want to watch something that is good, not just cheesy and camp like pokemans. :Has anyone seen this? November 10th There is a possibility that I will be going away on that date. I can't say I will or won't yet, but if I am not at the wikia for a couple of days, it's safe to assume I am gone O.o 00:39, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Huh? Where?-- ::alrity :::He's probably on a secret Zombie-killing mission. ::::dont shoot gosts! December 22nd Ad infinitum -_-' 05:14, December 2, 2009 (UTC) edit should be on here until at least december 1st. 02:19, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Where are you going?-- ::alrite Odd one out 23:15:39 http://www.mathlesstraveled.com/custom/images/OddOut.gif the bordered large square is the odd one out in that it is the only one with some type of relation to all the others. 23:15:50 amirite? That's wrong (they all share something in common with every other one; and you mean 'bordered large red square'), but I get what you mean. The more simply put, 'the first one is the only one without a distinguishing feature' is faulty, since you could say that that is the first one's distinguishing feature - that it's the only one without a distinguishing feature (lolcontradiction). I think the best way to put it is, the first shape is the only one that shares 3 characteristics (of size, border, colour, shape) with every other shape; the others share 2 characteristics with all shapes but the first, with which of course they share 3. If that makes sense... I see...--Man-at-Legs888 23:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the sig! Wow! I didn't expect this but thanks for the sig man! That's pretty cool! I wish I could help you with being able to play my game somehow...--SniperPikmin 04:24, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Hey NP man. Just change it to however you feel. put in custom sig field. I know it looks a bit akward atm >.> 04:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) 04:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I can make one! sup Just lettting you know that I am alive. I am in a residential psychiatric facility with a bunch of teen-babies who act infantile. I basically got screwed over by my schizo mom. Lots of BS, lots of corruption. Anyways, I am typing from a "special school", for people who are barely sentiment. Anywho, please pass this message along to TNR, as the school blocks that. I am having lots of pain and neruological problems ATM; FML. I apologize if lots of typos; this intranret makes the computer refresh at ~.5 fps. 15:46, February 25, 2010 (UTC) fortunately, since the school is so awful, I have pletny of free time to waste. I was taken to a psychiatric hospital, because I wasn't getting out of bed, although I already knew why, due to my neruological problems and pain. The psychiatrist was not too good there. I complained of the pain, but I guess she just thought I was a crazy andm dismissed it as posychosomatic. When a substitute dr. cam e in on the weekend, he finlly ordered a consult, and raised my pain meds (just OTC meds- nothing that wors). Anyways, they found my back was spasming, and recommened a muscle relazxant and a bunch of other meds. The regular dr. came in, lowered my pain meds, and r3efuesed to do anythin g about it. I got out, went to my PCP, hge gave me the stuff I nedded, which helped to a small degree, but got sent to detention facility because my public defender is a total $#%^ moron. (i got disorderly person offence a hyear ago b/c I refused to go with my abusive father when my mother was in the hospital. I got aa year of probation.) ANYHOW I hope to be out in 2-3 months. 14:43, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :It shall be done. :Also, I got into Starcraft, if it cheers you up <_< -- Beep. Just popping in. I should be on every weekend. I am now starting to type in Dvorak, about 10 WPM. Hope to pass my 40 WPM Querty in about 2 weeks. So what has been happening here? 00:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Nothin much, just that Dark Lord Revan came and made Jimbo Jambo a 'crat and Blue Ninjakoopa and Snakeboss14 admins. That's about all that's been going on.-- ::"Blue Ninjakoopa and Snakeboss14 admins" Well fuck. 15:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Are You? Are you really that smart? I'm 13, and I have an I.Q of 152, tested when I was 7-8, but over 160? I believe all of the weird habits and all, since I like to do a few myself, like I have mild dyselxia, or whatever, and I have to do wordchecks sometimes for longer words. I'm highest in math at my middle school, and won the Geography Bee. I suck horribly in arts. I don't get the point sometimes, and I take things too seriously. You list a lot of books, and other whatevers that I know exist. Either you've done some strange research, or you are really the real deal. Wired differently? O.K, I believe that. For Now. [[User:Sandflyer83|''~Sand~Flyer~83,]]'(Talk, Blog) ''' 11:56, July 17, 2010 (UTC)